


1. “Blood on your Hands”

by FuryBeam136



Series: Fury does goretober 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Goretober, Goretober 2019, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryBeam136/pseuds/FuryBeam136
Summary: Linhardt hates blood. He always has. It makes him feel sick, makes him want to run and run and scrub his body clean to the point his skin is red and raw.





	1. “Blood on your Hands”

Linhardt hates blood. He always has. It makes him feel sick, makes him want to run and run and scrub his body clean to the point his skin is red and raw. So this situation is far less than ideal.

Caspar is bleeding all over him, and he wants to get out, to get away. But he has to save him, he has to. He’s forcing himself past his limit, trying desperately to heal all the wounds. Caspar is quietly telling him he’s going to be okay but Linhardt can’t believe him, won’t believe him. He has to save him.

The magic flowing through him burns in his veins, but he has to fix this, has to make up for his mistakes. Caspar insists he did nothing wrong. Linhardt doesn’t believe him.

Caspar is pulled away and he wants to scream, he wants to run after him, but he’s being pulled back and held upright by someone else, and he’s just so exhausted from healing and from all the blood that he just collapses.

Caspar is in the infirmary. Linhardt isn’t, and he understands why, he can’t stomach the sight when he tries to visit. He knows his hands are clean but he can’t stop seeing red on them. Red blood. Blood. Warm and wet and flowing and he can’t deal with it.

Linhardt scrubs his hands until they’re raw, but he still can’t get rid of the feeling of the blood. Caspar’s blood. He can still see him bleeding out and begging Linhardt to calm down.

Linhardt pushes past his discomfort to visit Caspar, wants to make himself feel better. But Caspar isn’t moving and Linhardt sees blood smeared across his face and he finds himself frantically trying to heal him. He sits over the unmoving man and he can’t breathe, he needs to fix this, Caspar’s blood is on his hands, _there is blood on Linhardt’s hands._

Someone’s hand rests on his shoulder and Linhardt screams desperately, panic fully setting in. “Let me help him, please, I have to help him, I-”

“Linhardt.” He expected Manuela, but the voice is Byleth’s. “Please go back to your room. Caspar is going to be okay.”

He doesn’t know what to do so at this point he just breaks. Ugly sobs heave their way out of his chest, and Linhardt’s head drops, hair hiding him from the world.

“Please,” he begs, broken and quiet. “I can’t let him die.”

“I know,” Byleth assures him. “And you’re not going to.”

He lets them guide him back to his room, where he scrubs at his hands again and again, the blood won’t go away. It’s not real, it’s not there, but it looks and feels so real.

Linhardt’s motions and breaths become frantic, he doesn’t know what to do in this situation, he’s frightened and he’s alone and there’s blood on his hands and _why won’t it go away?_

It’s not until there’s a knock at his door that Linhardt realizes that he’s mumbling under his breath. He’s shaking.

“Go away,” he says shakily, uncertainly. “Please. I’m… I’m going to sleep. Yes. I’m sorry. Goodnight.”

Linhardt takes only a few steps towards his bed when the stress fully catches up to him and he’s falling, the world fading, his body hitting the ground and then his consciousness slipping away in an instant.


End file.
